Known digital cameras are configured to produce panoramic images by dividing a scene in a plurality of images sequentially captured in one direction. Each of the plurality of images includes an overlapping section at an edge of the image that allows adjacent pairs of the images to be aligned to form the panoramic image. One disadvantage of known digital cameras is that the overlapping section may obscure a portion of the image that otherwise may be useful with respect to capturing a larger portion of the scene. Another disadvantage of known digital cameras is that a luminance, a chrominance, or a hue may change between sequential images because such sequential images are captured at different times and may be captured at different settings. Such changes adversely may affect the resulting panoramic image when adjacent pairs of the images are aligned to form the panoramic image.